Orthopedic prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee prosthesis may be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. Knee prostheses may include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee. The distal portion of the femur and the proximal portion of the tibia may each by resected by an amount corresponding to a thickness of the femoral and tibial components such that the effective overall lengths of the femur and tibia remain substantially unchanged after implantation of the prosthesis.
In some cases, the proximal tibia or distal femur may have moderate to severe degeneration, trauma, or other pathology which necessitates resection of more bone than can be compensated for by traditional femoral and tibial components. In some cases, such as where a knee prosthesis is implanted in a younger patient, a revision surgery may eventually become necessary to repair or replace damaged or worn out prosthesis components. In an example, removal and replacement of the original tibial component can led to removal or damage of existing bone.